Immortal Dawn
by xTeamDamonx
Summary: Macy Gilbert, Elena's identical twin sister returns home from traveling America to find that everything she once knew is gone, and in it's place is a world where her worst nightmares lurk in the dark. Will she learn to survive? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Okay, So this is a fanfic about Elena's identical twin sister, Macy. It starts at 2x06, and I'll put in a bio before starting the story. - Kara xoxo**

**Bio**

**Name: Macy Lea Gilbert**

**Age: 18.**

**Date of Birth: June 22, 1992.**

**Description: Identical to Elena, curly hair.**

**Siblings: Jeremy and Elena Gilbert.**

**Favourite Food: Cookie Dough Ice Cream.**

**Hobby: Sleeping.**

**Other:**

**Macy was in the car with Elena and her parents and has, for the past few months, been travelling. Her personality is a little crazy and she can have mood swings, going from happy to mad in seconds. She has the worst temper out of all the Gilbert family, and is very protective of those she loves.**

* * *

When I walked through the door, the first thing I saw was Elena, my twin standing in the kitchen with two incredibly hot guys. One was familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from. Elena's mouth made a sort of 'o' shape before I was slammed into the wall, a hand closing round my throat. I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes glaring at me.

'What the hell?' I gasped, struggling for breath.

'Don't play dumb, Katherine' He snarled.

'Who the hell's Katherine?!' He slammed me into the wall again.

'Why are you here?'

'I live here!'

Elena let out a gasp. 'Macy! Damon put her down its OK!'

The guy with blue eyes - Damon - released me and I clutched at my neck, scowling at him.

'Who is she?' He demanded.

'I'm her twin, dick' I told him. Damon and the other guy looked at me, before I felt a pair of arms engulfing me. I hugged Elena back, squeezing her tightly.

'We didn't know Elena had a twin' the guy I recognized said. 'I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour. I'm Stefan.'

'Macy' I replied, taking his hand. 'And now, you guys are going to explain to me what's going on. And why, Elena, you have invited two vampires in.' I surveyed their stunned faces and laughed. 'The super speed and strength was a give, dude'

'Oh,' Stefan replied.

'I'm sorry, but do I know you? You look familiar' His eyes searched mine for a moment before he shook his head.

Elena took a deep breath. 'You might want to sit down'

I hopped up on the counter. 'Sitting. Spill'

'OK, right now there is a vampire called Katherine who looks exactly like us, Damon and Stefan knew her in 1864. Now she wants' to steal Stefan back and has been posing as me. And...' She hesitated.

'What?'

'We're adopted.'

'_What!?_'

'I know. And our biological father is John.'

'Uncle John?'

'Yeah.'

'Um...Okay. So what are we doing about this Katherine chick?'

'We don't know yet-'

'MACY!' Her voice was cut off by a loud shout. I looked up to see my little brother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

'JER!' I screamed, jumping of the counter and running towards him, hugging him as hard as I could.

'Call of Duty?'

'Definitely. Race ya!' I laughed storming up the stairs.

He grabbed my ankle, pulling me down on my butt, and I grabbed is leg, before getting up and running past him. I noticed that everyone in the kitchen was staring, Damon with a raised brow, hiding a smirk, Stefan looking bewildered and Elena with a grin on her face. My heel's touched down at the top of the stairs, and I ran towards his bedroom, jumping on the bed and smirking happily.

'I win' I smugly told him. '_And _I'm wearing heels'

'Pfft. You cheated'

'I always do'

* * *

The next morning I was in my bedroom, with my pillow over my face. All I could hear from the bedroom next to me was giggling and moaning. I did not want to hear that. At all. I got up, sighing and went downstairs, delving into the freezer for a tub of cookie dough Ice Cream.

'Macy?!' I heard a female voice gasp.

'Jenna!' I exclaimed, jumping into her arms.

'When did you get back?'

'Last night!'

'How did I miss you? Wait - is that Ice-cream? For breakfast, Macy?' I sighed but then she laughed. 'Well... Since I do have to make it up to you for not noticing you're back...'

I grinned. 'Love you Jenna!'

'Mace, you wanna come with me?' Jer asked, coming down the stairs.

'Sure, give me ten minutes.'

I quickly showered and got dressed in my heeled ankle boots, high waisted faded jeans and a Jawbreaker skull vest top. When I got back downstairs, Jer was waiting in the kitchen. We took my car, and he drove us to the old boarding house just outside of town. Damon opened the door.

'I need to talk to you' Jeremy said.

'And I don't need to talk to you' he replied, going to shut the door. Jeremy stopped him, though I'm sure if he wanted, Damon could just shove him out the way.

'Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse, he's not a werewolf yet' that caught my attention.

'Wait - when did this happen?' I asked.

'Ask your sister, Perky' Damon told me. I raised my eyebrow. Perky? Really? Eh. It was better than 'boo-boo' or 'Pumpkin'. He turned back to Jeremy. 'Wow, fascinating. Not enough.' Again, Jeremy blocked him from opening the door.

'But Mason Lockwood is! And he's looking for a moonstone - A special rock connected to the werewolf legend, that's why he's here.'

'The moonstone...' Damon pondered.

'Yeah. And I know where it is'

'And you're bringing me this why?'

'Do I need a reason? I just wanna help okay?'

'What does you're sisters say about this little discovery?' He asked looking at me.

Jeremy looked sheepish.

'Elena doesn't know we're here' I told him.

'Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this' Jeremy sighed.

'And you're a Gilbert, you just can't help yourself. Wow. You're search for life's purpose is this tragic.'

'You going to let us in or not?'

Damon sighed before stepping back and letting us enter.

* * *

When I walked through the front door that evening I saw Jenna in the kitchen with some dude feeding her.

'Whoa, Jenna. You've been busy' I grinned looking him up and down.

'Elena?' He seemed confused.

'Macy' I corrected him.

'This is Elena's twin' Jenna said. 'Macy, meet Ric. Ric, meet Macy.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm going to go...away now. I'm good for dinner, Jen'

'Yes.' Jenna approved. Elena came in just as I was about to go upstairs.

'Come on' I grabbed her hand, dragging her with me. 'We've gotta pick out masquerade dresses and stuff'

'Um... Macy I'm not going.'

'What? Why?'

'Stefan thinks it'll be too dangerous.'

I sighed. 'Then you can help me pick my dress' She looked extremely uncomfortable.

'Um... Katherine doesn't know you're here.'

'So?'

'If she doesn't know about you then she can't hurt you.'

'Then I'll straighten my hair and go as you. Everyone will just think that we're us.'

'I don't know...'

'Elena, I can handle myself.'

'I guess. Come on.'

She pulled me into my room, looking round.

'Why is it you're room is so much better decorated?' She asked.

I looked around. My walls were a dark mauve, with a few shelves. My bed frame was painted black and I had a matching bedside table. There was a black rug on the floor, with a black vanity in the corner. There were heavy curtains, and hanging above my bed was a canvas, bearing the words YOU MAKE ME SMILE in solid black over a paint balled canvas. It had been a birthday present from Elena two years ago. On the whole, my room was darker, lacking the light and airy feeling that Elena's room possessed. I guessed it just reflected more on my inner nature. On the bedside table was a lamp that Elena flicked on, settling herself on my bed.

'No Idea.'

'You have to help me decorate mine. Anyway, show me your options.'

I went over to my closet and pulled out three first was purple and one shouldered with a skirt that came just above my knee and flared out a bit. The second was cerulean blue and had cap sleeves and a pleated skirt. The third was red lace, and extremely short.

'Go with the purple one' Elena advised me.

'Okay. What shoes?'

'These' she held up a pair of purple heels that would match my outfit perfectly.

'Thanks 'Lena!'

She grinned. She always softened when I used my nickname for her.

'Welcome!'

* * *

_'We're so sorry, mom, dad' Elena apologized yet again._

_I rolled my eyes. Geez, they'd get over it. But Elena couldn't stand our parents being mad at her for even a minute. And this time they weren't even mad at us. We had ditched family night to go to some party and then decided to leave after Elena had an argument with Matt._

_'Its fine, sweetie. Don't worry about it, Aunt Jenna can't wait to see you' Mom smiled at her._

_Elena gave a small smile before her eyes filled with tears. I placed my hand over one of hers._

_'He'll forgive you, 'Lena' I whispered. _

_She clutched my hand gratefully, leaning back in her seat._

_'I know' she said quietly._

_'Love you, 'Lena'_

_'Love you, Mace.'_

_I smiled, leaning forward to tap my mom's shoulder._

_'Yes, Sweetheart?'_

_'Love you, Mom.'_

_'I love you, loon' She laughed. _

_The familiar nickname my mom had given me when I was three made me laugh with her._

_'Love you, dad'_

_'Love you, squirt'_

_Then my mom screamed, and dad veered off the Wickery Bridge, into the barrier. I saw the silhouette of a man, standing in the middle of the road, and subconsciously grabbed _

_Elena's hand. I thought we would be okay for a second, and mom and dad leaned round to see if we were okay, but then the barrier crumbled and we plunged into the murky waters of the river below. I gasped as the car began to fill with water._

_'Elena?!' I cried shaking her shoulder. She spluttered a few times and woke up._

_I looked to mom. She was still. I placed my fingers on her neck and let out a sob. She had no pulse._

_'Dad?' Elena panicked. 'Dad!'_

_'Girls. We're going to be okay. I promise.' Dad asked, not looking away from where he was trying to force open the car door._

_'We're okay, dad. But mom...' I sobbed. I felt Elena wrap her arms round me and I did the same, burying my face in her neck. The water was already up to my chest._

_'Dad!' I gasped, struggling to take my last breath. My head went under and dad continued to pound on the windows and doors. I clung to Elena desperately._

_'Dad!' I saw Elena mouth. _

_Dad turned to us as if he heard her, holding out his hands to us. I grabbed one, with one arm still wrapped round Elena. I kissed her cheek, leaning my head on her. She did the same. I blew a kiss to dad who shook his head. We both nodded._

_'We love you!' We mouthed._

_'I love you, girls' He mouthed back._

_Elena went limp and I opened my mouth to scream, grabbing her and roughly shaking as I did before. Eventually I gave up, and looked at dad._

_And then I saw a face. My eyes widened and I suddenly felt a glimmer of hope. Elena was still alive; I could feel her faint pulse. He ripped the door off and went to grab my dad. He vehemently shook his head and pointed to me. The man tried to grab me, but I shrugged him off, pulling Elena from her seat belt and pushing her toward him. He looked once back at me, and I nodded. As he swum away I saw dad go limp. I struggled to stay awake, knowing the man would be back, but slowly, I faded from consciousness._

_I love you, Elena' I thought before I lost consciousness._

* * *

I gave a small scream, quickly muffling it with my quilt. Stefan. Stefan had tried to save me but I wouldn't let him. I told him to take Elena. A small figure entered.

'Budge' Elena murmured before getting in next to me.

'Elena?' I said quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Stefan saved you. When we were in the crash? You lost consciousness, but me and dad were still awake. He swam down, and dad told him to take me, but I told him to take you.'

'I know he saved me. He went back for you, remember? We were found on the bridge.' She whispered.

I nodded before sleepily shutting my eyes.

'Love you 'Lena' I breathed.

'Love you Mace'


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: I know, I missed some stuff, but in my story, Jenna has already stabbed herself and the rest just happened outside her POV. Link to Macy's Masquerade dress on my page. Please review! - Kara xoxo**

The next day was the Masquerade ball. It was around five, and Elena was helping me get ready. She straightened my hair, tying it in a half up-half down style, with a few little braids tossed in here and there. She applied shimmery eye make-up and navy blue liner, berry lips and French tips on my nails. I then put on my mask which was silver, purple and blue, along with my dress and shoes. Elena handed me a little bracelet, and a small cup filled with liquid.

'What's this?'

'A vervain bracelet and vervain. Just in case she sees the bracelet. Drink.'

I clipped the bracelet on and gulped the vervain, gagging at its bitter taste. Then, I grabbed the small purple bag I had chosen and slung it over my shoulder.

'You look beautiful' Elena sighed.

'Thank you, 'Lena'

I met Jeremy at the top of the stairs, gave Jenna a goodbye hug and drove us to the Lockwood mansion.

'So, you know the plan?' I asked him. Tonight was the night that we would kill Katherine.

'Yep'

'Good. But Jeremy?'

'Yeah?'

'Stay safe. Promise me.'

'Promise.'

'Good. I feel guilty for not telling Elena. I usually tell her everything.'

'Don't be. She'll be thanking us later' He said as we pulled up outside the mansion.

'Ok. I see Stefan and Damon. Let's go.'

I parked the car and we hopped out, walking into the house.

'You check upstairs. I'll look down here.' He nodded and headed up the stairs as I looked around. I spotted a familiar face through the crowds. Katherine. She looked _just _like us. As if there was a third twin. She was with a tall woman with dark skin and black hair, chatting to people and smiling. I was almost fooled, she could have been Elena. Then she spotted me. She gave an evil smile before heading through the crowds towards where I was standing.

'So you must be the twin.'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh please. Dear Aunt Jenna told me all about you. Stay out of my way.'

She turned and walked away, leaving me standing there. I pulled my cell out of my bag and called Damon.

'What, perky?'

'She's inside. She knows I'm not Elena' I hurriedly whispered.

'We'll be right there. Where are you?'

'By the stairs. Hurry!' I hissed.

Damon was by my side minutes later.

'Go upstairs to where Jeremy and Bonnie are. Go!'

I ran up the stairs, into the parlour. They jumped when I softly shut the door behind me.

'It's me' I murmured. 'She's downstairs. Damon's dealing with her, but we have to hurry.'

'Okay. It's ready. We have to let them know.' Bonnie stated. We all left the parlour, running down the stairs.

'Do you feel that?' Bonnie asked when we got downstairs.

'What's the matter, you cold?' Jer replied.

'No.' she began walking in a different direction. She walked up to the girl I had seen with Katherine earlier.

'Excuse me, do I know you?'

'No' the woman smiled. 'I'm a plus one, know no-one. It's a great party though.'

'She was with Katherine' I told them.

'I just got a weird vibe' Bonnie said as we walked away.

'Let's find Damon' I urged them.

* * *

We were sitting at a table when Jer got a text.

**Now.**

It read. It was from Damon. He got up, leaving me and Bonnie alone. I saw him go speak to Katherine before heading down one of the side paths. I got up and walked down with him, letting out a gasp when I was yanked into the bushes. Jer followed me and I saw Elena, hands on hips and a glare on her face.

'What the hell is going on?' she demanded. I took a deep breath.

'We're trying to kill Katherine.'

'Guys what's up?' I heard Bonnie come up behind us.

'You're trying to kill her _here?_' Elena's brows shot up.

'We saw an opportunity and we had to take it' Jeremy explained.

'OK, stop with the we. Are you guy's crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed!'

'We know what we're doing, Elena!' Bonnie protested.

'And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?'

'It's not just you anymore, Elena.' Jer told her 'She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped.'

Elena took a deep breath and Bonnie nodded. Then I felt a searing pain in my back, like I had been stabbed. I felt my eyes widen for a second before I stumbled forward, screaming in pain, Elena was clutching her back in the same place I was, her eyes wide, mouth wide in a scream. I pulled my hand away to see that it was coated in blood, and a red patch was appearing on Elena's light pink top.

'Macy! Elena!' Jer yelled.

'What is it?' Bonnie cried as we clutched each other in pain.

I felt my upper arm cut open and I cried out again, seeing a red appear in the exact same place on Elena, who had tears seeping down her face. I screamed again, at the exact moment she did, when we felt the cut get deeper.

'What's going on?!' Jeremy shouted in confusion.

'Jeremy, its Katherine. Their linked to Katherine, get them to stop!' Bonnie exclaimed. 'NOW!'

Jeremy sprinted towards the house as me and Elena held each other, still sobbing as blood covered our clothes. I screamed when I felt the pain in my back again for a second, and Elena looked at Bonnie.

'Bonnie, what's happening?' She said in a strangled sob

'You're both linked to Katherine. Jeremy will get them to stop.'

I put my hands up to my throat, choking, and Elena copied my actions. I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe, but then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. I gasped in relief, sucking in the air, before I cried out, holding up my hand. A long, jagged line appeared along it, oozing blood.

'Bonnie, it hurts!' Elena whimpered.

'I can't break the spell! I'm so sorry! But I can try to take some of the pain away, OK? Okay? Ok'

Instantly I felt some of the pain lift, until it was just a painful throb. I sighed in relief, before lifting up Elena's top to see if she was ok. There was a large hole that I suspected looked just like mine. I pulled it back down and laid my head on the table. Jeremy reappeared just as Bonnie started the spell on Elena.

'Are you guys okay?'

'I'm fine, Jer. Elena will be too, in a sec' He nodded in relief.

'Bonnie, you were right. Katherine had a witch link them to her.'

'That girl I saw...' Bonnie said, realization flashing across her face. 'The one inside!' She jumped up. 'Stay with them, Keep pressure on their shoulders!'

'Where are you going?'

'There's another witch here and I'm gonna find her!'

* * *

Bonnie returned roughly ten minutes later, and grabbed Elena. She began to chant and I watched as Elena's wounds healed. Then she turned to me and did the same. I flopped down on the bench.

'Thank you, Bonnie'

'It's fine. Are you both ok?'

'Yes' we said in unison.

They both looked relieved.

'Good' Jer smiled.

'I've got to go see someone.' Bonnie announced before rushing of.

'I'll go home. Meet you there?' Jer asked.

'Yeah. We'll go find the car once everyone's gone and we can sneak past. Don't want people to ask questions.'

He nodded once, walking past a dark figure walking towards us.

'Elena!' Stefan called. 'Macy!'

He ran up a small hill to join us where we had moved to, by the lake.

'We're Okay' Elena told him. 'Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing.'

'I know. But I think you both should definitely see a doctor, anyway.'

'We will. We heard about Katherine, is it true? Is she really gone?'

'Yeah.'

'I was so worried about you two,' He smiled, giving us both a hug.

'Stefan... I...' Elena started. I casually moved a little distance away, allowing them some privacy to talk. After a little while, Elena came over to me and we walked, arm in arm towards the parking lot.

* * *

_Katherine woke up in a cave-like place. First she felt rage, how dare that witch bitch betray her? But then she felt fear as she realized where she was. She was in the tomb. She noticed the large, milky white stone next to her and she smiled her fingers closing around it as she remembered that the Bennett witches had taken the spell keeping vampires in down. She slowly lifted herself up, and staggered towards the entrance, her uneasiness growing. Why hadn't they killed her? What were the Salvatore Brothers planning? But then she growled in rage. She couldn't move any further. She was trapped. She walked back a few paces, before running towards the exit. But again, a barrier prevented her from leaving. Then Damon appeared._

_'Hello, Katherine' He said. _

_'Where am I?' She snarled, desperately clinging to the hop that it wasn't true, that she wasn't in the tomb._

_'Where you should have been all along' No! 'Thought you would have learned your lesson now, messing with a Bennett witch.' He continued. _

_'You should have killed me.'_

_'Death would have been to kind.'_

_He walked towards a large, stone slab._

_'No! Damon don't! No!' She panicked. 'You need me! Elena and Macy are in danger!'_

_He paused. 'From who?'_

_She hesitated. _

_'You're lying' He decided and began to move the stone once again. 'You're always lying.'_

_'Why do you think I haven't killed them? Because they are the doppelgangers, they need to be protected!'_

_'Then I'll protect them. While you rot in hell.' _

_'No! Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please! Damon! Give me a chance! DAMON! YOU NEED ME! YOU NEED ME!' She slammed against the stone, desperately trying to break free._

_She sank down to the floor, and eventually her sobbing subsided, and there was silence in the tomb once more._

* * *

'Yeah, Jeremy we're near the car. Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, we're starting to feel better.' We were walking towards our car, and Elena was on the phone to Jeremy. 'Yeah you can drive her home. We're just gonna go straight to bed. OK. Bye.'

We sensed a presence behind us and turned to see a man in a golden mask. He clapped his hands over our mouths, and as we struggled, he took us over to a car, before throwing us in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Sorry you had to wait so long; my laptop has been in repair! Also, I am gonna put my other story on hold for a while, but I promise I'll continue it. Please review, and make me a very happy person! When I get more I'll do shout outs to the people reviewing. - Kara xoxo**

* * *

I winced as I felt someone wrap their arms around me, lifting me from the car trunk I had so rudely been shoved into hours before. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them again when I was blinded by the sunlight. I felt myself being placed next to Elena in another trunk, before a car engine came to life and I fell asleep once again.

* * *

'Macy? Macy!' I heard someone hiss in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Elena hovering over me, a worried expression on her face. I sat up looking around me. I was in an old, badly decorated house.

In another room, two people were talking loudly. I got up, and with Elena I walked into the hall. A floorboard creaked under Elena's foot and the two voices went quiet.

'You two!' A voice called out. A young woman with black hair and clothes walked out towards us. 'There's nothing around here for miles. If you both think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong, understood?'

We nodded.

'Who's Elijah?' I asked, referring to a name that our two captors had spoken.

'He's you're worst nightmare.' She told me before leaving us in the hallway. Elena grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room the woman had just entered.

'Why are we here?' She asked.

'You keep asking me these questions, like I'm gonna answer them.' The woman replied.

'Why won't you?'

'That's another one.'

'It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is telling us what you want with us.'

'I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service.'

'Delivery to who? Elijah?'

She laughed. 'Two point's to the eavesdropper.'

'Who is he?' I asked, though she probably thought it was Elena talking, we sounded so similar very few people could distinguish our voices. 'Is he a vampire?'

'He's one of _the _vampires, the Originals.'

'What do you mean the Originals?' I asked.

'Again with the questions, haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?'

'So you know Stefan and Damon?'

'I know _of _them. A hundred years back, a friend tried to set me up with Stefan, she said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad-boys, though, but I digress.'

'Who are the Originals?' Elena asked, stepping forward.

'Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you both to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.'

'But why _us_?'

'Because you're both Petrova doppelgangers. You're the key to breaking the curse.'

'The curse?' I frowned slightly. 'The sun and the moon curse?'

'Oh, you _do _know you're history. Traditionally, there is one of you, though. We didn't know which of you Elijah wanted; I don't even think he knows there are two of you, so we grabbed you both. Either one of you can be used, it doesn't matter which.'

'What do you mean _we're _the key?' I questioned her 'The moonstone is what breaks the curse.'

'No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.'

'Sacrifice?'

'The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelgangers. Which means, in order to break the curse, one of you has to die.'

'Tell me more.'

'Captivity's made them pushy, eh?' A new voice said behind us. 'What do you wanna know doppelisious?'

'Who are you running from?'

'The Originals.'

'Yeah, she said that, what does it mean?'

'The first family. The old world. Rose and I pissed them off.'

'Rose' fake coughed.

'Ok. Correction, _I _pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead.'

'What did you do?'

'He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katarina Petrova.'

'Katherine' Elena realized.

'Mm-Hmm. The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger.'

'I helped her escape her fate. And now I've - Sorry, _we _- Have been marked ever since.' Trevor explained.

'Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again' Rose put in.

They both left the room. We went to sit down and something crackled under Elena. I pulled it out, quickly reading it and handing it to her.

**_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both._**

**_-B_**

She gave a small smile and crumpled it up, hiding it from Rose and Trevor.

'He's here!' Trevor cried, running down the stairs. 'This was a mistake!'

'No, I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me' Rose soothed him.

'No! He wants me DEAD, Rose!'

'He wants them more!'

'I CAN'T DO THIS! You give her to him and he'll have mercy on you but _I _need to get out of here!'

'Hey! What are we?'

'We're family. Forever.' They nodded, and there was three loud knocks on the door. Elena clutched me, terrified.

'You're scared' I stated, looking at them.

'Stay here with them' Rose commanded Trevor. 'And don't make a sound.' She ran upstairs to answer the door. Upstairs we heard a door creak open. A few minutes later, Rose returned with a man in a suit. First, his eyes fell on Elena, who was standing in front of me, sitting on the couch. He was staring at her with barely concealed shock, and he ran towards Elena, using vampire speed. I jumped up, grabbing her hand and pulling her back, away from him. This time the surprise was obvious on his face. He looked at us, his eyes darting from me, to Elena and back. He put his face very close to Elena, as if he was about to kiss her and the brought his nose down and smelt her neck. She was shaking like a leaf, gripping my hand in fear. Then he repeated the process on me, deeply inhaling my scent.

'Human. Both of them' He decided. 'It's impossible.' He looked down at us. 'Hello, there.'

Elena's eyes were filled with tears, and I pulled her close, wrapping my arms round her shoulders.

He walked close to us again.

'Well. We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going.'

'Please don't let him take us!' Elena pleaded with Rose and Trevor.

'One last piece of business, and then we're done.'

He walked towards Trevor. 'I've waited so long for this day, Elijah' Trevor's voice was shaking. 'I am truly, very sorry'

'Oh, you're apology is not necessary.'

'Yes. Yes it is. You trusted me with Katarina and I failed you.'

'Well yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, and that, now, I honour. Where was your loyalty?'

'I beg your forgiveness.'

'So, granted.' Elijah smiled. He moved with sudden quickness, and decapitated Trevor before he even had a chance to run.

Elena clapped a hand to her mouth and Rose cried out on the stairs.

'You!' She snarled.

'Don't, Rose. Now that you are free.' Rose started to sob, and Elijah held out his hands to us. 'Come.'

'What about the moonstone?!' Elena cried.

'What do you know about the moonstone?'

'I know that you need it. And I know where it is.'

'Yes...?'

'I can help you get it.'

'Tell me where it is.'

'Doesn't work that way.'

He sighed. 'Are you negotiating with me?'

He looked at Rose, who said 'It's the first I've heard of it.'

'What is this vervain doing round you're neck?' He asked her, snatching her necklace off and throwing it to the far side of the room. He grabbed her hair, and she cried out in pain. I closed my fingers round his in alarm, attempting to pull him off her.

'Leave her alone!' I yelled. He turned to look at me. 'It's with Katherine. In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.' I told him, pulling Elena out of his grasp.

'Interesting.' He turned to Rose. 'It appears all I have to do is hurt that one-' He pointed to Elena 'and the other will do what I want. Oh and by the way...' He pulled off my vervain bracelet. 'You can get rid of yours too.' There was a noise upstairs. 'What is that?'

'I don't know!' Rose said.

'Who else is in this house?'

'I don't know!'

He firmly took hold of our arms, dragging us upstairs. There was a blur behind us and I realized that it must be Stefan and Damon, come to rescue us as promised. Elijah threw us toward Rose who caught us before we fell. There was another blur.

'Rose?' Elijah asked.

'I don't know who it is!'

Someone ran past, though all we saw was a black streak. Black...Damon. It was Damon.

'Up here!' I heard Stefan's voice call. Elijah flashed to the top of the stairs.

'Down here' that was Damon. We all looked around us.

Suddenly a stake shot out of nowhere and hit Elijah in the hand. I felt myself being grabbed round the waist and whisked away at vampire speed. Suddenly I was against a wall in a different room and Damon was in front of me, pressing his finger to my lips. Rose was on my other side, a one of Damon's hands clamped firmly over her mouth.

'Elena?' I mouthed. He indicated that Stefan had her and I let out a small sigh of relief.

'Excuse me?' I heard Elijah shout. My eyes widened for a moment, the sound taking me by surprise. 'To whom it may concern! You're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me, you can't! You hear that? I repeat. You cannot beat me.'

Slowly, Damon took his hands away from our mouths and I leaned forward a little, looking for Elena, only to be pushed back by Damon. We heard the sound of Elijah snapping wood.

'I want the girls,' Elijah continued, 'on the count of three, or heads will roll' Damon peered round the corner. 'Do we understand each other?'

'I'll come with you.' I heard Elena say. I struggled against Damon, trying to get to her, but he was too strong. There was no way I was escaping his Iron grip. 'You only need one of us. Just don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help us out.' I heard Elena gasp and a tear dripped down my face as I continued to struggle.

'What game are you playing with me?' Elijah asked.

I heard a click before a loud explosion, and Elijah screamed in pain. We listened as he stopped yelling, the wounds obviously healed, and more explosions, though this time they sounded more like gunshots. There was a _thump _as I could only assume someone fell down the stairs. Damon snapped a wooden railing in half and ran out, me following closely behind. I saw Damon shove the makeshift stake into Elijah's heart, but didn't stop to take details as I ran towards my twin who was huddled in a corner on top of the stairs.

'Elena! Are you okay?' I demanded.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She told me, getting up. I hugged her before looking down the stairs at Elijah who was stuck to the wall, a stake in his heart. Rose came in, took one look at Elijah's body and made a break for it. Damon made to chase after her but I stopped him.

'Just let her go'

Elena ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Stefan, and I gave Damon a quick hug that made him look like I just made his day. I wondered vaguely what that was about.

* * *

When we got in, the first thing we heard was a shout from upstairs.

'Elena? Macy?' We came up the stairs to see Jer and Bonnie come running out of his room. Bonnie ran at us, scooping us up into a massive group hug.

'Are you okay?' Jer asked.

'Yeah. We're OK.'

Elena pushed bonnie back. 'We got your message.' Bonnie laughed and hugged us again. When Bonnie was finished it was Jer's turn. After that, I went into the bathroom, showered and changed into a white vest top and some shorts. I pulled the braids out my hair and allowed it to dry back into messy curls. I jumped when I went back into my room, seeing Damon sitting on my window seat.

'Cute PJ's' He said suggestively.

'What's up? I'm tired, Damon.'

He stood up, coming towards me and holding up a familiar bracelet. It was on a thin silver chain with a locket in the shape of a heart that was enameled in lapis lazuli.

'Brought you this.'

'I thought that was gone. Thank you.'

I held out my hands for it, but he pulled it away.

'Please give it back.'

'I just have to say something.'

'Why do you have to say it with my bracelet?'

'Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life.'

I took a deep breath. 'What do you have to say?'

'I just have to say it once. I just need you to hear it. I thought I was in love with your sister. But I'm not. I love you. I don't know how that's possible, since I've only just met you, but... there's just something about you. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you, and it's why you can't know this. Because I'm not right for you. You deserve someone you can grow old with, have a bunch of children and die with. Not a vampire. I don't deserve you. But there's someone out there who does.' I felt him gently kiss my forehead. 'God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.' His eyes dilated. 'But you do.'

I blinked and when I opened my eyes I noticed my bracelet was round my wrist. I touched the pretty heart and sighed in relief at having it back. In front of me my window was open, my curtains blowing gently in the wind. I glanced around before quickly crossing to the window and shutting it, before I sat down on my bed, still looking at my bracelet, slightly confused as to how it got there.

* * *

_In an old house, a vampire is pinned to the wall, a stake through his heart. His skin is grey and coated with nearly black veins, but slowly, color returns to his face as he comes back to life. He held the makeshift stake with both hands, before pulling it out of his chest. When it was completely removed from his body, he dropped it on the floor beside him._


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Sorry for the wait, to make up for it hears an extra-long chapter! So, I'm gonna start doing a song for each chapter. I'll put it at the end of each chapter and you can just look it up on you tube if you want. Thanks for the reviews and please write some more! I hope you like the Katherine flashbacks, I plan on doing some more! Check out my polyvore (princesskara2000) to see what Macy's room and clothes look like. - Kara xoxo**

**Thanks to:**

**totalRandum**

**TLC (Guest User)**

**Kira Tsumi**

* * *

**Bulgaria, 1490**

_Katarina screamed, grabbing at the sheets that were wrapped around her like a cocoon. She almost wished that she had never let the stable boy from the Lord's manor up her skirts. Almost. Because even though Katarina knew she would have to give her up, she loved the child that she could sometimes feel fluttering under the skin of her swollen belly, and who was the product of that short and passionate affair with the man whose name she could not recall._

_'A little more, dearest...a little more' her beloved mama soothed her. 'Push...a little more!'_

_And Katarina pushed. She pushed with all her might, wishing to hear the mewling cries of a newborn babe. _Her _newborn babe. She would call it Nadia, for a girl, or Dimitri for a boy. She had told those names to her mother, in the hope that she could persuade Katarina's father to respect her wishes and allow her to name the child. Katarina's little sister, Ema placed some towels warm from the hearth side on the end of the bed, and Katarina knew it would not be long now._

_'A little more, a little more! Push!' Her mother interrupted her thoughts._

_Katarina pushed, as hard as she could, and felt the child burst from her straining body. The child let out a wail, sucking in its first breath._

_'It's a girl' her mama smiled._

_'A girl?' Katarina repeated. 'Please mother...let me see her.'_

_Her mama held the baby out, but was stopped by the sharp voice of her father._

_'Woman, don't! What are you doing?'_

_Katarina's mama flinched slightly, looking torn, but what could she do? She was a woman in a man's world, and she had to do as her husband said, otherwise it would be a beating for her. She looked apologetically at Katarina, and handed her baby girl to her father. Katarina gasped, tears filling her eyes. _

_'Let me hold her once...' Katarina begged. 'Just once! At least once!'_

_'Forget it! You have disgraced this family!' Her father snapped._

_'Father please!' Katarina yelled, struggling towards her father, who was leaving with her baby, her little Nadia. 'No! Father no!' She was screaming now, the pain of childbirth replaced with a new one, the pain of a new mother seeking her child who was stolen from her. 'NO!' Her mother caught her as she tried to get out of bed, using her soft weight to pin her to the feather mattress, to keep her from her child. _

_'No Katarina, it's better for her! It's better for her!' Her mother told her. She knew she was right. If given away, the child would never have to bear the shame of bastardization. Never have to suffer children jeering at her for being born out of wedlock. But Katarina was a selfish person and even more so when it came to her child._

_'No mama, please!' Katarina sobbed._

_'Let her go...let her go, Katarina.'_

_'Please mama...' She wailed into her mama's soft bosom._

* * *

The next day it was warm out, so I dressed in denim shorts, a silk blouse that had some trees silhouetted against a pink and purple sunset on it, and my favourite pair of black heels. I brushed quickly through my curls, tying them up in a high ponytail and hung a gold arrow pendant round my neck. I also wore my vervain bracelet, which had mysteriously turned up on my wrist last night. I applied smoky brown eye makeup that made my eyes pop and some pale pink lipstick. When I was satisfied, I went downstairs to find Elena about to head out.

'I'm going to the boarding house. Coming?' She asked me.

'Sure. Give me a sec.'

I grabbed some Ice-cream and a spoon to take with me, hastily shoving it behind my back when Jenna came into view.

'We're going to the boarding house, be back later, Jen, Love you!' I answered her unasked question and hopped into our car. 'YES! She didn't notice!' I said triumphantly, waving my carton of Ben & Jerry's and causing Elena to snigger.

'God, you're such a weirdo!'

'I try my hardest. Want some?' She took a mouthful, before handing the spoon back to me.

'Thanks'

We pulled up at the boarding house, and Damon answered the door.

'Hello, Elena, Perky.'

'Hey Damon!' I said brightly, shoving the half empty Ben & Jerry's carton at him, 'Have some Ice-Cream!'

'Um...Thanks?'

'Is Stefan here?' Elena asked calmly. 'He called, said it was important.'

'Right this way.'

'Thanks' Elena said, following me in.

'Hey' Stefan sighed, coming round the corner.

'What is this about?' Elena asked.

Rose appeared behind Stefan.

'Rose!' said happily.

'You' Elena whispered.

'Cheer up, Elena, It's not all doom and gloom. Rose is cool.'

'Cool? She KIDNAPPED us, Macy!'

'God, Elena, stop lingering in the past.'

'The past? It was YESTERDAY!'

'Yeah. The past.'

Rose waved kinda awkwardly, and we moved into the living room.

'Okay, you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true.' Rose started. 'That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I _know _is real.'

'Who is he?' I asked.

'He's one of the Originals. He's a legend.' Damon told me.

'He's from the first generation off vampires.' Stefan explained further.

'Like Elijah?'

'No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus.' Rose sighed. 'He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.'

Damon rolled his eyes.

'Klaus is known to be the oldest.' Stefan told us.

'Okay, so, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?' Elena's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

'Yes' said Rose

'No' Stefan countered.

'If what their saying is true-' Damon started.

'Which it is,' Rose confirmed.

'And you're not just saying it so we don't kill you,' He carried on.

'Which I'm not.'

'Then we're looking at a solid maybe.'

'Look,' Stefan said, 'Elijah's dead, right? So no-one else even knows that you guys exist.'

'Not that you know of.' Rose put in.

'That's not helping.' Damon frowned.

'Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know he's real, for all we know he could just be some kind of stupid bedtime story.' Stefan once again tried and failed to get us to see the bright side.

'He's _real_!' Rose protested. 'And he doesn't give up. If he want's something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.'

'I was shaking.' Damon said sarcastically. 'You've made your point.'

Me and Elena got up.

'Where are you going?' Stefan asked.

'School. We're late.'

'Let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you.'

'It's OK.' Elena said quickly. 'We know where it is.'

We exited the house and got in the car.

'We're not going to school are we?' I asked Elena.

'Nope.'

* * *

'Tell everyone that we weren't feeling well so we went home from school.' Elena instructed Caroline.

'I can't believe I'm agreeing to this' Caroline grumbled. 'I'm a terrible liar.'

'Then keep Stefan busy, I don't want him knowing what we're up to.'

'I'm even _worse _at duplicity! You _know _this!'

'You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit'

'Yeah. Because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying you should use that as a tactic! It's just... Stefan's gonna see RIGHT through me!'

'Caroline. As our _friend _do you promise? Or not?'

'You HAD to break out the girlfriend code!' Caroline tutted. 'OK. I promise.'

'Ok' Elena breathed. We walked down the steps and into an old cellar-like thing.

'Why don't you want Stefan to know?' Caroline asked.

'Because he would never be OK with us doing this' I answered for Elena.

'Are you SURE you wanna do this?' Caroline checked.

'Yes, we're sure. She's the only one that knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell us how to stop him'

'But you're asking for the truth from somebody who's probably never given it! Are you SURE about this?'

'Yes! We can't just sit back and wait! We have to know, Caroline. Please.'

Caroline sighed and lifted a stone slab out the way to reveal a long tunnel which I assumed was the tomb.

'Katherine?' I called. My voice echoed down the dark passageways. 'We'll be okay from here' I told Caroline.

Just then, there was a small shuffling sound from inside and a very pale and skinny Katherine Peirce came into view.

'Hello, girls' she croaked. 'Come to watch me wither away? Goodbye, Caroline.'

'As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us' Elena told her. 'Please'

Grudgingly, Caroline left us with Katherine. Elena put down the bag she had been holding, sighing in relief from the heavy weight.

'Stefan know you're here?' Katherine asked.

'We brought you some things!' I said brightly.

'You came to bribe me. What is it that you want?'

Elena threw a blanket and pillow on the floor next to Katherine. 'I want you to tell us about Klaus.'

'Oh, you've been busy.'

Elena threw in some matches, candles, a camping light and water. I produced a tub of Ice-Cream and handed it to Katherine, holding it gingerly and keeping my hand just outside the barrier. She looked at me curiously, until I took an old book out the bag.

'It's your family history' Elena told her. 'It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously, that's not true.'

'You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?' Katherine snarled.

'We also brought you this.' I said, holding up a bottle filled with blood helpfully supplied by Caroline.

Katherine flew at us, but was stopped by the barrier.

'You don't look so good. How long until you're body shuts down?' I asked. 'Ten? Twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine.'

Katherine slumped against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. We did the same. I poured a tiny amount of blood into a shot glass and used a twig to slide it into the tomb. Katherine took it and quickly gulped it down, color returning slowly to her cheeks.

'You both have the Petrova fire' she informed us.

'More blood?'

She placed the shot cup on the floor and I used the same twig to slide it back over to me.

'It's a long story, Klaus and I' she said as I poured another glass for her. 'Goes all the way back to England, 1492. After I left Bulgaria, or was thrown out.'

'Thrown out?' Elena inquired as Katherine drank the second cup of blood before returning it to me.

'My family, you're true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame.'

'It was kept secret?'

'Mm-Hmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England, and I had to learn to adjust.' Her voice changed into a British accent. 'So I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first. Till I found out what he was, and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell.'

* * *

_Katarina's breath came quick as she flew through the forest. She had always been fast on her feet, often beating the other children at races they sometimes held by the lake in her hometown. Her soft leather boot caught on a loose root and she fell, her green dress becoming dirtied in the mud. A mound of leaves hid her and she heard a whooshing sound. She poked her head up, looking over to where three men stood, not far away. One of them she recognized as Elijah. Her sweet Elijah, who had walked with her in the gardens, sat with her in the library and talked with her till the early hours of the morning._

_'She's here' a voice grunted._

_'Katarina!' Elijah shouted. 'I know you're near. I can smell you're blood.' She could hear twigs cracking as they advanced. 'It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are!'_

_Another whooshing sound._

_'This way' said a soft voice. Trevor! Dear sweet Trevor. He had been quite taken with her, escorting her everywhere, and though Katarina had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever, she had become quite fond of him. 'There's more blood over there' _

_The footsteps moved further away, and Katarina let out a quiet, relieved sob, before struggling to get up. She leant against a tree for a moment, before running into a man. A hand clamped over her mouth, smothering her scream, and she looked up to see Trevor. Her struggling subsided and her shoulders sagged in relief._

_'Head East.' He told her, almost silently. 'I can't lead them astray much longer.'_

_'I can't run anymore!'_

_'Never mind! There's a cottage. You'll be safe there. Go now. Go!' _

_Katarina nodded and began run once more._

* * *

'So, what did Klaus want?'

'Same thing that he'll want from one of you. He wants to break the curse.'

'By sacrificing a Petrova Doppelganger.'

'He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.'

Elena looked disturbed.

'Which one of us will he take?'

'I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened. Maybe he'll kill both of you, just for the sake of it. Maybe he'll allow one of you to live.' Katherine shrugged.

'What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?' I asked.

Katherine took another cup of blood. 'It's really tedious, but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger re-appeared, the curse can be broken.'

'So you ran? Before he killed you?'

'Something like that.'

* * *

_Katarina had run through the night, in the direction of East, where Trevor had told her to go. She paused only briefly when a small cottage came into view. She ran towards it before pounding on the door as loud as she could._

_'Help!' She gasped. 'Please help me!'_

_The door was opened by an old woman, who eyed her suspiciously._

_'Please. Help me!' Katarina repeated._

_'I don't invite strangers into my home' she said coldly before attempting to shut the door._

_'No!' Katarina cried, stopping the door with her foot. 'Trevor! He said you'd help me!'_

_'Damn him!' cursed another voice. A young woman with long blonde hair appeared at the door. 'Always making promises I don't want to keep! Let the girl in' She commanded the old woman after eying Katarina._

_Katarina sighed in relief, before stepping into the house._

_'Bring her water and something to eat' the woman commanded._

_'You must be Rose, thank you' Katarina said after catching her breath. 'Trevor said to show you this' she held up the large moonstone that she had stolen from Klaus' study. 'To prove I am who I say. That you would help me to freedom.'_

_'You stole this from Klaus?'_

_'It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual so I...I grabbed it and made my escape.'_

_'People do not escape from Klaus! Anyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies!'_

_'I know the risk you bring by giving me aid.'_

_'I am risking nothing. At nightfall I will bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy!'_

_She grabbed Katarina roughly by the arm and threw her into a small bedroom, locking and bolting the door behind her._

* * *

'Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?' Elena asked.

'No. But not because she had a change of heart.'

* * *

_Some hours later, Rose returned._

_'It's nightfall' she announced, holding out a rope. 'Time to go.'_

_Katarina shifted slightly, groaning. Rose's eyes widened, pulling back the sheets to reveal a self-inflicted stab wound. _

_'When did this happen?' She demanded._

_'In the woods. I tripped.' Katarina lied._

_'That's a lie, I would have smelt it!' She shoved the blanket back to reveal a knife._

_'I'd rather die than go back to Klaus! Please just let me die!'_

_'If you die, then Trevor dies with you.' She bit into her wrist, and held it up to Katarina's mouth._

_'No! NO!' She protested, struggling, but the blood slid easily down her throat, and Katarina felt the wound heal._

_The door slammed open and Trevor entered._

_'Where is she?!' He demanded._

_'You have set us both on a path of death!' Rose cried, slamming him into the wall. 'I only hope that Klaus sees the honour in returning the girl to him.'_

_Katarina's eyes fell on the rope abandoned by her side. She quickly tied a noose at one end and tied the other to a beam on the ceiling. She slipped her head into it, and jumped off the bed, effectively ending her life._

* * *

'You killed yourself?!' Elena exclaimed, edging away from Katherine.

'Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him.'

'But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since!'

'I underestimated his spirit for vengeance. But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you could have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't wanna die? There's another way out.' She scratched her wrist open, offering it first to me, then to Elena. 'Better hurry. You're opportunity is going, going, going and gone. I made the other choice.'

* * *

_Katarina gasped, opening her eyes and looking around._

_'What did you do, Katarina?' Trevor asked. She saw him standing by the window opposite her. 'I would have helped you live.'_

_'You would have helped me run.' Katarina corrected. 'And that was never going to be enough.' She stood, walking to the window. He moved to the other side of the room._

_'It was enough for me.'_

_'Ugh. Do you not see, Trevor?' Rose scowled, entering the room. 'She used you to help he escape, and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.'_

_'And for that, I'm sorry.'_

_'As am I. For this.' She ran forward, about to rip Katarina's heart from her chest, but she used the screaming old woman as a shield, before biting into her neck and draining her dry._

_'Please understand' Katarina implored. _

_'You have signed our death sentence!'_

_'Better you die than I' _

_She threw the body at them, before running out the door and disappearing. _

* * *

'Rose and Trevor spent the last five hundred years running because you used them. Trevor just got KILLED!' Elena was horrified.

'Never thought he would have lasted this long.'

'You don't even care that you ruined their lives!'

'I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're both smart, you'll do the same.'

She turned away from us, reading the Petrova book.

'So how much of your little story is true?' Elena asked.

'I have no reason to lie, Elena' Katherine sighed. 'I have no reason to do anything except for sit here and read. And rot.'

'She's got a point, Lena.' I put in.

'You're twin has much sense.' Katherine said.

'Okay, so even if it is PARTIALLY true. That's the reason you came back. Because you wanna be the one to hand us over to Klaus.'

'Five hundred years on the run, and I figured...maybe you'd be willing to strike a deal.'

'So you got Mason Lockwood to get the moonstone for you?'

'Right again.'

'What else do you need to break the curse?'

'Ooh, look who's getting smarter.'

'It's not just one of us. Or the moonstone is it? Otherwise, there'd be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse.'

'Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice...'

'So you need a werewolf?'

'Believe it or not, their hard to come by.'

'What else?'

'A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but Bonnie will do just fine.'

'What else?'

'A vampire'

'Caroline!' I realized.

'Could have been anyone, I suppose. But I like the poetry of Caroline.'

'So you were just gonna... hand us all over to be killed?' I asked.

'I wasn't going to hand _you _over. Just Elena. You don't annoy me as much as her. Better they die than I'

With that she turned and began to walk down the complex of tunnels. We stood for a moment before Elena grabbed the bag and the bottle that had but a dribble of blood left in it.

'Elena! Macy?' Said Stefan, entering the tomb. We both turned to him.

'Stefan! What are you doing here?' Elena gasped.

'I could ask you guys the same question!'

'Caroline told you' Elena sighed.

'No. She kept you're...Secret, but it didn't take me long to realize what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me.'

'We knew that you'd stop us.'

'Listen to me. Whatever she said to you, is a LIE. Do not listen to her; she is a LIAR, Elena.'

'What if she isn't? You didn't even hear what she said.'

'You don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Either of you.'

'That's the problem. You won't, but you'll die trying! How is that any better?'

Katherine had re-appeared at the entrance of the tomb.

'There's nothing you can do, Stefan' she told him. 'I haven't even told you the best part of the story.'

* * *

**_Bulgaria, 1492_**

_Katarina rode as fast as she could towards her family home. Her sense of doom intensified as she passed an upturned wagon, and the scent of blood in the air hit her. She hopped off her horse and pulled her hood from her head. In front of her was the body of Natanail. Her brother. Next was Ema, then Nikolai. She gasped. Her younger brother was barely eight. She ran into the house and gasped again. Her father was pinned to the wall by his favourite sword. On the floor beside the bed was Raina, her older sister, and spread across the bed was her darling mama._

_'No! No, mama!' Katarina sobbed, rushing towards her. 'NO!' She yelled, sobbing hysterically. 'NO!' She buried her head into her mother, curling to her for comfort, like she had all those years ago when her baby was stolen from her._

* * *

'He killed them. My entire family.' Katherine's voice was emotionless as she described her family's slaughter to us. 'Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, you're family, on anyone you've ever loved.'

We both gasped. 'No! Look at me, no' Stefan grabbed us, one hand on each of our shoulder's, forcing us to look him in the eye. 'Do not listen to her, okay?'

'Always the protector!' Katherine giggled lightly. 'But even you must realize that one of them is doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless, of course, you have this.' she held up the moonstone.

'What?' Elena gasped.

'Look, there it is! It's the ultimate lie, isn't it! You spun his whole thing, so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?' Stefan accused.

'I didn't spin anything, Stefan, It's the truth.'

'Let me guess. You wanna trade that stone for your freedom, hmm? You manipulative, psychotic, bitch.'

'Huh, my freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom. Because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.'

With that, she slowly turned, silently slinking into the shadows.

* * *

'Guys.' Stefan said, as we walked up the porch stairs.

'We can't talk about it, Stefan.' Elena sounded close to tears.

'You don't have to, just don't shut me out.'

Elena was trying to force open the door, but I took the keys from her and she turned to face Stefan. I entered the house, leaving the door unlocked so Elena could enter when she and Stefan were done. I silently flicked all the lights on, and set the keys on the kitchen counter.

'Jer?' I called. 'You home?' I got no reply, so I assumed he was out.

The door opened and Elena came in, tears slipping easily down her face. I held my arms out and she ran into them, clutching at me as loud sobs racked her body.

'Tell me we'll get through this, Mace!'

'Of course we will, 'Lena. We always do.'

* * *

**Lana Del Ray - Born to Die**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Ok, no. 5! I'm gonna make this real short, so thanks to the reviewers and all the people who have Favourited or followed this story! Bit of a twist in this chapter. Hope you like it, and sorry it's so short. - Kara xoxo**

'Yeah, so I heard this noise last night, so I went out to the hall, and Ric was there, like naked and holding ice cream!' Elena told me.

We were sitting on her bed, talking and laughing together.

'No!' I gasped eyes wide. 'What flavour?!'

'Um... chunky Monkey.'

'Thank god! So it wasn't cookie dough? You're sure?'

'Yeah! But, Ohmygod, it was so embarrassing!'

'Ha ha. Maybe next time you'll think and stay in bed, Lena!'

'I wish I had!'

Just then there was a knock on the door.

'I'll get it' I said, hopping off the bed and wobbling slightly in my heels.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Stefan and Damon.

'Hey, can we talk?' Stefan asked.

'Why?'

'We went to see Katherine' Damon informed me.

'Come on in. I'll get Elena.'

I ran quickly upstairs.

'Stefan and Damon want to talk to us. They went to see Katherine.'

She followed me downstairs. Stefan and Damon were in the kitchen, waiting to start.

'Ok, so Katherine said if we get Bonnie to get her out, she'd give us the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls.' Damon told us.

'You don't believe her, do you?' Elena asked.

'No, of course not, we just want the moonstone.' Damon scoffed.

'According to Rose's friend, Slater, theirs a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.' Stefan said.

'No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo, both of you live.' Damon put in.

'Well how do you destroy it?'

'By releasing it from the moonstone.' Stefan leaned on the counter.

'How do you even know this is gonna work?'

'Because we have a crafty witch on our side,' Damon smirked.

'You discussed it with Bonnie' Elena looked put out.

'She agreed to do whatever she could to help us.' Stefan looked into her eyes.

'It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not gonna give it to you.'

'We're gonna get it from her.' Stefan decided.

'What he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold, dead hands if we have to' Damon seemed oddly satisfied by that thought.

'Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it.' Stefan explained

'Wow. It sounds like you guys have it all planned out.' Elena sounded pissed. Why did she sound pissed? That was weird.

'Yep. We're awesome.' Damon grinned.

'Except for one thing. We don't want you to do it.' As always, my twin seemed to know my thoughts.

'What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.' Stefan was confused.

'What about Klaus?'

'We'll find him right after we get the moonstone.'

'Is that before or after he kills everyone that we care about, including the two of you' I said, always in sync with my twin.

'Elena, if we can De-spell the moonstone, then we can save one of your _lives_'

'We know. Why do you have to keep saying that?' Elena got up from the table where she was sitting and left the room. I glanced at them, before following her.

* * *

'They're gonna do it anyway.' I told Elena later that morning.

'I know.'

'And that's it? We're just gonna sit here?'

'I'm going to the boarding house. Stay here, I'll be back later.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Stay put.'

* * *

Around twelve, I got a text from Bonnie.

**Meet us at the tomb. Hurry.**

I got into my car, and drove down the highway. I took a short hike through the woods, and found Bonnie and Stefan, anxiously conversing.

'What is it?'

'Katherine's got Jeremy.' Bonnie explained, not meeting my eyes, and lighting torches.

'What?'

'He went in and got the moonstone.' Stefan explained.

'This is exactly why we didn't want you to do it! Do you not have freakin ears? I'm going in to get him.'

'No' Said Stefan, stepping in front of me. 'Just wait. He'll get out eventually'

'Eventually? _Eventually? _My baby brother is in there, possibly being drained over and over again by a sadistic five hundred year old vampire! I'm getting him out NOW!' I quickly stepped around him, into the tomb. I ignored his shouts and walked towards the sound of voices. Katherine stood in front of Jeremy, blood smeared round her mouth.

'Ah, Macy! What a lovely surprise! Come to join our little party?'

'Let him go, Katherine.'

'Not until the spell is lifted.'

'Let him go and I'll stay in here.'

'Hmm... I don't think so. I think you can both stay in here'

'They're doing the spell right now! Let him go!'

'Really? Let's go see!'

She grabbed Jeremy by his collar and went out in time to see the torches flare up.

'Ooh, something's happening!' Katherine smiled.

'Bonnie, no!' Jeremy protested. 'You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!'

'Maybe she is' Katherine murmured.

She was looking at a pair of dog tags that Bonnie was clutching.

'Bonnie!' Stefan gasped. Blood trickled down her nose to her lip.

'You've gotta stop her!' Jeremy yelled, causing Katherine to throw him into a wall.

'Jeremy!' I screamed as he landed on the floor. He scrunched up his face, struggling to get back up.

'Bonnie!' Stefan continued to get her to snap out of it. We all went silent as Bonnie passed out. 'Bonnie, Wake up! Please, Bonnie!'

'Yes, please, because I'm still in here!' Katherine whined.

Bonnie slowly got up. 'You OK?' Stefan asked, helping her to her feet.

'I'm not strong enough! Even with help!' she whimpered. 'I can't do it!'

'That's too bad, I'm still hungry!' Katherine snarled. She grabbed Jeremy and sank her teeth into his neck. I screamed and suddenly she was on her knee's, clutching her head. Stefan, who had run into the tomb and thrown Jeremy out, looked to Bonnie.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing! I don't know what's happening!'

I was staring at the back of Katherine's head, glaring at her. I didn't even realize it was me doing that to her till Bonnie breathed 'She's a witch!'

I shifted my attention to Bonnie, but Katherine continued to scream.

'What am I doing?' I panicked.

'Calm down.'

I took a deep breath, stepping out of the tomb. Katherine got up, scowling angrily at me.

'I'm sorry' I whispered, turning and running through the woods towards my car.

* * *

When Jeremy got home, I was watching a move with a carton of popcorn. Bonnie was right behind him.

'Hey,' she said, moving towards me.

'Why did it happen today?' I asked. She knew what I meant.

'It was probably seeing Jeremy be fed on. Witches possess a strong desire to protect the ones they love. I guess it just triggered that.'

'Does this mean Elena's a witch too?'

'No. If she was, I think she would have shown it by now.'

The door opened and me and Jeremy went over to it.

'What?' Damon snapped.

'Stefan. He's in the tomb.' Elena went ghostly pale and ran to her car, speeding off into the night, to see her boyfriend.

'Hey, Jer can we have a minuet?' I asked, indicating to myself and Damon.

'Sure' He nodded. I stepped outside, quietly shutting the door behind me.

'What is it?' Damon asked, concern lacing his voice.

'We found out something today...' I paused for a moment. 'I'm a witch.'

'You are?'

'Yeah. I accidentally gave Katherine an aneurysm when she attacked Jeremy.'

'Wow. Katherine's pretty old. You didn't even try?'

'No. I just...looked at her and she dropped like a stone. I thought it was Bonnie.'

'Huh.' His brow furrowed. 'I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, probably.'

I gave a little intake of breath when he gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

'Goodnight, Macy.'

With that, he disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Hey! Guys, it would really help if you would suggest songs for this story as I can't always find ones that suit the chapter. Thanks, Enjoy and Review! - Kara xoxo**

'Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?' Elena asked Bonnie.

'Right now it's what's binding the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless.'

'Why don't you just destroy the stone?' I questioned from my corner where Bonnie had me levitating feathers. It was really easy but fun.

'Because the spell would remain intact.'

'And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful.' Elena snapped.

'Maybe. If he finds out.' Bonnie reminded her.

'Why can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine; we've got to get him out.'

'Stefan wants me to focus on this and teaching Macy to control her magic.'

'Well don't listen to him, he thinks that he's protecting us but he's wrong!'

'I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let one of you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual!'

'Bonnie, can I do something else now?' I sighed, twirling the snowy white feathers round with my hands.

She handed me a page from her Grimoire. 'Try this. If you do it right, the feathers will light on fire.'

'OK'

'What are you guys arguing about?' Jeremy asked, coming into Elena's bedroom.

'We're not arguing about anything' Bonnie lied quickly. Just then, one of my feathers burst into flames.

'Did it, Bonnie!' I crowed, triumphantly. She frowned.

'You're mastering these spells way to fast, Macy. Try... This one. It's really hard and will link you and Elena together. If you do it right, you can work on the spell of unlinking next.'

'Okay.' I began to chant the words under my breath.

'I need a coffee' Bonnie said, heading to the kitchen.

I finished chanting the spell and jabbed my finger with a pin.

'Ouch!' cried Elena.

'Bonnie, I did it!' I said happily; gong down into the kitchen to see her.

'You can't have.'

'I did!'

Just then Elena came down the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Bonnie asked her.

'Ummm To see Stefan.'

'You're lying.'

'No, I'm not'

'Really? Tell your face.'

'Are you serious?'

'She took the moonstone' Jeremy announced, coming down the stairs.

'How did you-'

'We tested you. And you failed.'

'Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen.'

Bonnie stepped aside and Elena went to walk out the door, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. I knew it was there because I'd lent Bonnie my power to set it up earlier.

'What did you do?!'

'It's for the best, Elena. Macy come on. I'll show you that spell of unlinking.'

I followed Bonnie upstairs.

'Say it.' I told her.

'I'm a little worried. I can barely perform these spells. But you're doing them as if you've done them a thousand times. And I felt you're power earlier. With you helping me, it barely took any energy to put the barrier up. I think you should try the tomb spell.'

'Bonnie, I-'

'You could do it.'

'I think I need some more practice.'

'Fine. Here's the spell. Let's see how quickly you can do it.'

Elena came and sat next to me and I said the spell before pricking my finger. Nothing happened to Elena.

'You did it on the first try' Bonnie said disbelievingly.

'Yep. I'm awesome.'

We heard the door open downstairs and we went to see who it was. Damon was standing in the living room, telling Elena she should lock the door.

'Aw, come on, at least give me two points for ingenuity' I heard him say.

'She's sulking' I informed him.

'Do you think this is funny?' She snapped at us.

'Yes, Elena, we find hilarity in the lengths we have to go to to repeatedly save your life.' Damon told her.

'What does Stefan say about this?'

'We had a good laugh.'

'And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?'

'Elijah's alive?' I asked. Why had they not told me about this?

'Yeah, that. I didn't tell him.' Damon said, completely ignoring me. He settled himself down next to me on the couch, placing his arm round he back of my seat.

'Why not?'

'Well, A, he can't do anything about it, and B, what I just said. Where's Bonnie?'

'I thought she was meeting you?' Jer asked, entering the room.

'She was with me a second ago...' I frowned.

'No, she's on moonstone duty, I'm on Elena patrol.' Damon put in.

'And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?' Jer questioned. Wait, he had triggered the curse? Why aren't they telling me these things?

'Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said why not? Figured if she screwed up he'd...bite her and I'd be rid of two of my problems'

'Hold on a second, tonight's the full moon?' Elena asked just as Damon's phone rang.

'Yep. But you're too absorbed in all you're suicidal tenancies to notice.' He walked out of the room to take his call.

'Change of plans. You guys babysit.' He said coming back in the room. 'Oh, hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait. You can't.'

Jeremy flopped on mine and Elena's laps. Elena threw a pillow at Damon and Jeremy laughed when he dodged it, causing Elena to shove him off of us.

* * *

Later that evening, I came downstairs to see Jenna sorting through a bunch of boxes.

'Hey. What are you doing?' I asked.

'Oh! Perfect timing!' She smiled, shoving a box into my arms.

'What is this stuff?'

'You're mom's files from the historical society. I got roped in to helping. And by roped, I mean I'm very excited to participate.'

She shut the door to reveal Elijah. I felt my eyes widen and I nearly dropped the box of books in my hands.

'Hey. I'm Elijah.' He smiled.

Jenna took the box away. 'Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls.'

'It's a pleasure' He said holding his hand out. I extremely grudgingly took it.

'So, you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff' Jenna said behind him. 'Or Macy and I can help you load it into your car?'

'Yeah, or I could swing by and pick it up tomorrow' He suggested.

'Also a good plan'

'Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna' Elijah smiled, following her out. Only I could hear the subtle threat behind his words. 'And Macy, I hope to see you again sometime soon.'

As soon as they were out the door I sprinted up to Elena's room, bashing on the door. She didn't answer, so I tried to open it. The door was locked. I gasped in surprise to see Elijah appear next to me. He pressed his finger to his lips just as Elena opened the door.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Uh...Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.' I quickly made up.

'Oh...yeah, sure' She walked out the room, failing to notice Elijah standing in the corner.

'That was a wise choice' He told me as soon as she was out of earshot.

'What do you want?'

'I think it's time you and I have a little chat.'

I quickly crossed the hall and opened my bedroom door, gesturing for him to move inside.

'Forgive the intrusion, I mean you're family no harm' He said once the door was firmly closed.

'Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take Elena?' I asked. I had got the whole story after they returned.

'Because I didn't want her to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger exists, two of them, to be exact, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you and your twin to him, and I can't have that.

'Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?'

'Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse.'

'So what is your goal?'

'Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.'

'Like you?'

'Not anymore.'

'You don't know where he is, do you?'

'So you're trying to use me and Elena. To draw him out.'

'Well to do that, I need Elena to stay put and stop trying to get herself killed.'

'So why aren't you having this conversation with her?'

'Because I suspect she would be somewhat frightened if I showed up in her bedroom. I trust you to pass on the message.'

'And how do I know you're telling the truth?'

'Well, If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I would be taking you and Elena to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.'

'What kind of a deal?'

'Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, practice you're magic, and then, when the time is right you and I will draw Klaus out and I shall ensure that you're friends remain unharmed.'

'And then what?'

'Then I kill him.'

'Just like that?'

'Just like that.' He confirmed. 'I'm a man of my word, Macy. I make a deal I keep a deal.'

'How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe? I need to know if they'll be OK'

'Well, I noticed that you seem to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.'

'You know witches?'

'And together we can protect everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?'

'I need you to do one more thing for me.'

'You're negotiating now?'

'I need you to get my sister's boyfriend out of the tomb.'

'Very well. I shall see what can be done.'

'Then you have a deal.'

* * *

Later that evening I informed Elena about mine and Elijah's deal and that Stefan was out the tomb.

'Thank you, Macy!' She cried, her eyes filling with happy tears.

'Elena. Macy, hey.' A voice said behind us.

Elena grinned and launched herself at Stefan.

I quietly left the room, a large smile on my face.

Until my phone started to ring. I picked it up, and the caller ID said it was Damon.

'Yeah?' I asked.

'Macy. It's Rose. She's been bitten by a werewolf.'

'I'll be right there.'

* * *

**Goldhawks - This Time Next Year  
**

(This is from the soundtrack of the episode)


End file.
